Sky Bird: The Manipulator
by Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester
Summary: Sky thought life couldn't get any worse because of the failed job and ransom on her head, but not only does she find her brother. She finds two love interest willing to help smooth her troubled pass, but question is will she let them?
1. Only the Beginning

_I personally thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is Sky Bird's apperance if you don't want to know to keep your imagination alive skip this. **(SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW SKY BIRD LOOKS I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO YOU CAN SKIP IT BUT I CAN'T SAY I WON'T SAY SHE LOOKS LIKE THIS OR THAT SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**_ She is 5'6'', medium brown skin, long dark brown hair to mid-back, and also big brown eyes wearing black glasses. She has a oval/round face with a small nose, and full/plump pink lips. Her body shape is DD38 thin waist and a full equally round butt, she has a triple spiral tattoo on her shoulder and .Laugh tattooed on her left wrist and verbatim tattooed across the right wrist, all the words in black script. With scares hidden over her body and will be revealed later in the story.

**Chapter 1**

As I ran down the sidewalk putting pressure on the wound on my side, clutching my leather jacket to me all I could think was. Why did all this had to happen in Portland it was a really gloomy place to be like London with bad weather? I pushed my glasses up my nose as a searched for a place to lay low until the heat settled. My vision started to be a blur I saw a fancy looking restaurant so I ran in. there were a few people but not a lot, they all looked up when the door was pushed open. There were two women and two men at the bar looking directly at me. I weakly smiled at them and walked straight to a table hopefully not showing weakness. I laughed lightly to myself one of the men with them looked like an Interpol cop that chased me for a couple of years, Nathan Ford.

Everyone that was someone knew about him, he had taken out a lot of players (thieves, grifters, hackers, etc.) he had chased me for about 5 years before I lost him in South America. But, he even he wasn't a threat now I heard from numerous sources that he had gone rogue and teamed up with four thieves more precise one hacker, one hitter, one thief, and one grafter. The makings of a great team but that's only judged their ability to work together. My vision blurred more even with my glasses on that meant I probably had a concussion because I hadn't lost that much blood. I tried to control my breathing and clear my head but what seemed too unclear it was a picture of my older brother, Alec Hardison he always was the light at the end of my tunnel we were separated when we were younger. He was sent with some older woman in the north while I was taken to Texas with a younger couple one of the worst decisions my social worker EVER made.

That nice sweet looking couple was the reason I was a manipulator now. A manipulator is a person that specializes in lying to people, using their appearance to fool people into thinking whatever they want. Something like a grifter but like a thief as well, were more of a hybrid and we stick to ours we don't like groups or teams. We've also been known to double cross or double deal with people we don't know. I have loyalty only to a few people Hardison, a hitter I meet named Quinn, and a few others that earned it one way or another. Like Quinn for example, he saved my life more times than I can count, and helped me when my plan back fired. I like to think that if we were "normal" non-criminal people me and Quinn would have probably end up together with 2.5 kids and a dog or something domestic like that. It would be nice but Quinn's a hitter that loves to pretend that he cares about no one and I know that's not true. But he has to in his line of work, or they would use me or anyone else against him. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to look for my prepaid. If I didn't call Quinn in a couple hours he would freak out and come looking for me, not good for anyone not really in the mood for a lecture.

I look in my jean pockets and don't find it and start to freak out but then I looked in my jacket pockets. There it was I pulled out to find that the screen was crack making it useless. "Fuck, fuck, and fuck" this was not good I needed to get to a payphone to call Quinn but those goons were still after me. "Sky bird" a really familiar voice said I jumped out of my seat extremely too fast and moved to the closest wall. Quinn always said when you don't know how many enemies around put back to a surface and be ready to fight your way out. I got in the stance that he taught me and was ready to fight until I either lost or found a chance to run. "Nathan Ford, I thought I saw you when I first came in. What are you doing in Portland last I hear you and your crew were in Boston, taking down corrupt businessmen and such." I said looking straight into Nathan Ford's face but also keeping watch of my surrounds I decide to look at the people around who I guessed was Nate's crew.

First, person was a brunette that oozed grace who was none that the famous or infamous Sophie Deveraux. She wasn't none to fight she mostly didn't have to. The next woman was petite and blonde, that had to Parker no last name one the best thief in the world. She normally didn't trust people enough to actually team up. Hmm I thought I would overthink that later when I got away. The next man that was a little more in front of Parker and Sophie was someone I knew too well. The one and only Eliot Spencer the guy that even beat Quinn I wouldn't even think of getting away now no way I could get away from the Eliot Spencer. Quinn would definitely lecture me about this one I thought, tightening the stance not even staring at Nate anymore but just at Eliot. I did lightly think that he was missing one of his team because the rest were in a semi-circle around me. "Well, things happened and we had to change what you have been up to. Last I hear from you was when I lost you in South America." Nate said still looking at me even though my soul focus was on Eliot who wasn't in a stance but I knew better. I could have been on the floor by now but I wasn't because he chooses not to. "Yeah, fun chase but same ol' same ol' so why don't I leave and never step my boot in Portland and you forget you saw me." I said looking for an exit and seeing none that Eliot wouldn't beat me to.

"Your bleeding, darlin' you should…" Eliot started to say but was cut off. "Don't call me darlin' and I don't need help from anyone one of you. So just let me go on my merry way and I'll never darken your doorstep." I said slowly thinking about what Quinn would do but I would have to subtract the obvious height difference and fighting ability and let me say it didn't help much. I was slowly starting to panic until a door burst open with a voice talking rapidly about a new food sample the voice was really familiar but my hazy vision and mind were clouding my thoughts. That's when the talking came close and that caused my air to leave and my already big eyes to widen.

The one talking was my older brother, Alec Hardison looking dead in the in the face from across the room. "Hardison?" I said my voice weak with emotion looking at my long lost brother, tears flowing down my face clouding my already blurry vision. "Bambi…?" Hardison said walking towards me like he was in a trance while I was doing the same unknowingly. I nodded my head yes not thinking about the pain it caused me. He ran towards me limbs and all but lifted me off the ground; I clung to him like I did as kids. I could also feel his tears hit my cheek as he held me close like I would disappear. "Hardy?" I said looking up to him it took him a moment until he was looking down at me. "Yeah, Bambi?" he said looking directly into my eyes I smiled as big as I could with the pain and said one word then went with the darkness. "Pain." I said then I passed out with Hardison shouting Bambi while I danced with darkness and pain.

_**P.S.**_

_**A&N: I'm a college freshmen so I will not being uploading alot but I will try to atleast one ever two weeks hopefully. And those who have read my Supernatural story I'm not stopping the story I just can't remember where I was going with it. It is put on Hiatus until further notice.**_

_**P.S.S.**_

_**Sky Bird will have a possible realtionship with Quinn or Eliot, there will be a poll on my bio so ya'll can vote on which ya'll would like or both of them ;-). So either Eliot/OC or Quinn/OC or Eliot/OC/Quinn. You can also pm me your choice and review please they give a happiness and inspiration. Love ya'll see ya.**_


	2. Fuck my Life

P.S. Also I do not own Leverage or any of the characters either. But, if I did I would be all over Eliot and Quinn.

Also thank you for review _**Kittyy w**_ I really appreciate you taking the time out to review my story it means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Kittyy w: I'm actually staring at the beginning of season 4, not right after "The Last Dam Job" but like in the weeks to a couple of months after. I didn't want Quinn and Eliot to immediately at each other's throats…yet. *_**Spoiler alert**_*

Chapter 2

I woke up with a headache bigger than Texas; I quietly went over what hurt and what didn't in my head. My head had a big lump on the back from where I was thrown into a brick wall. My upper ribs were fractured and a few bruises, and a lightly twisted ankle nothing to bad I'd had worse. "Who wrapped my ribs and ankle?" I said not even opening my eyes but knowing they were all there in little spots around the couch not close enough to get hit if I woke up swinging, but not too far either. "I did darl…Sky and I wouldn't move to fast just yet." Eliot said from somewhere to my left but he was completely ignored as I jumped up looking around at their "team". As I walked to the door I lifted up my shirt to start to undo the tape on my ribs, while walking.

"Bambi, what the hell are you doing? Eliot wrap her back up, come sit down Bam." Hardison said walking up behind me while looking at like I was a few fries short of a happy meal. "No, I can't sit down Hardy, I need to call someone because he is freaking out now and if I don't call him he'll come here and that won't be good for anyone." I said already picturing Quinn and Eliot fighting over something stupid and me getting an hour-long lecture about calling on time and me getting hurt. I physically flinched just thinking of the boredom but apparently Eliot and Hardison took it way out of context. "Is he hitting you?" they both shouted at the same time both red in the face. "No, you idiots, one Eliot its none of your business so but out. And, two Hardison that is not why I winced I was just thinking of the lecture I'm sure to get without call I know he is completely worried and probably already in Portland what time is it?" I said quickly going from one topic to the next much like Hardison we are blood brother and sister after all.

"its 8:39 Bambi." Hardison said rubbing his temples while mumbling something to Eliot that he laughed at. Whatever all I think about is the part insane on again off again boyfriend that is probably coming here now. So sorry Quinn, I mentally thought not even bothering to call he'd probably 5 maybe 10 minutes from here. "So Bambi, who is your boyfriend and do I know him?" Hardison said crossing his arms while staring at me with the older brother look. If you are the younger sister and sometimes older sister you know this look very well. "Hardy, leave it alone yes you all know him and he is a great guy." I said saying no more any less but still letting him know secretly as many people as he knows it will take a while.

I look at the clock brief but at the same moment the door is kicked in, mysteriously Eliot and Hardison fly in front of me because I was the closest to the door. It takes to seconds for Quinn's face to show and he is furious and I see Eliot's face show recognition. "Quinn!" I say running past Eliot and Hardison and jumping into Quinn arms while wrapping my legs around his waist, half relieved to see him and half afraid that he will fight Eliot. He always told me that if he saw Eliot again he would get a rematch, and I don't want that. "Please, let me explain everything and don't fight Eliot please, Q." I said right to his ear while squeezing him tightly to me. "And, if you don't you'll get to punish me probably for scaring you." I purred into his ear I could feel him tense up and move his hands from my waist to my ass give it I lightly but there squeeze.

And in one second he said "Play along" and put me quickly but carefully on the ground and walked towards Eliot I instantly knew what he meant I ran in front of him which was just in the nick of time because I ended up between him and Eliot in a sandwich. Now, I may say things about Eliot but that doesn't stop him from being hot like Quinn. With Eliot behind me and Quinn in front of me I immediately thought of the dirtiest things that would make Dean Winchester blush. I shook my head of the thoughts Quinn being my best friend knew what I was thinking at least to a point, so he pushed me lightly on me which put his…southern person against mine and knocked me lightly into Eliot which put my butt on his southern person. Let me just say I was blushing as red as a tomato. I could feel them both growling in the chest, it's sexy as hell to me God these guys.

"Ok, Quinn calm down okay why don't we sit down and I explain from the beginning when I took the job okay so I won't have to say it more than once, Okay?" I said looking Quinn in the eyes which was kind of hard for someone my height. "Okay." He said breathing deep a couple of times before looking more relaxed then calmly walking past Eliot to sit at the chairs in front of the flat screen. "Eliot, think you can hold off fighting my boyfriend so I can explain what happened like a calm adult?" I said quickly turning around to look him in the pretty blue eyes, I always tried to look people into their eyes when I talk to them it helps me tell when their lying. "Yeah Okay Darlin'" he said walking away before finishing and walking to sit somewhere by Quinn. "I said not to call me Darlin' Spencer!" I said looking in his direction to see him turn around and he winked and smirked at me. The only think I thought of was damn him and Quinn share that same goddamn smirk.

"This is going to be a long story." I said shoulders slumping while looking in the direction of Quinn and Eliot being joined by Hardison, Nate, and Sophie. "Yeah, you are so screwed." Parker said from above me in a harness looking down at me before unhooking herself and walking towards Hardison. She didn't know the half but when the story finished it would be a miracle if it was only one revenge seek and that would be Hardison the couple of words I thought will walking towards the rest of the group was "Fuck my life."

_**A&N: Another cliff hanger I know you hate them but they are necessary. So a little Quinn/OC/Eliot for experiment to see how some people would like it, YES NO MAYBE SO! Reminder there is a poll on my profile about picking which hitter AKA Quinn and Eliot will end up with Sky Bird/Bambi's heart.**_

_**Thank you again Kittyy w reviews feed my writing.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Sorry for the errors or mistakes I have no Beta, and errors came after I uploaded weird I know but bare with me. Til next time see ya.**_


	3. Finally Out!

**Sorry the update took so long my laptop crashed, so ALL my stories were deleted including the ones I was in the process of putting up. So I finally got it fixed as you can see I had to write these chapters all over again please excuse any errors! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Review+You= Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Skybird/Bambi**

**Reread this chapter I improved it a little!**

Chapter 3

I walk over to the couch that Quinn that sitting at with the others around on the sofa and love seats. I sit on the left side and swing my legs over on Quinn's lap and wait expectantly looking at Quinn through my lashes. He loudly sighs taking off my boots to have pieces of glass to fell out of my boot. He stopped and looked me over again; I put my long, unruly curly dark hair in one hand to show small cuts around my neck.

He growled deep in his throat and shot a look at Eliot but went back to taking off my shoes to rub my feet. "Okay first of all have you all heard of the Espinosa's?" I asked even though I'm sure they ALL knew them or of them. "WHAT!? I know you don't mean crime family Espinosa as in Martin Espinosa the tycoon that owns his own personal drug cartel that's also a huge known serial rapist/killer!" Hardison basically screeched while looking at me I flinched a little.

I felt Quinn tensed and froze his movements on my foot so to loosen him up I wiggled my feet on his lap. Silently asking him to continue what he was doing him quietly laughed and continued. I sighed and looked right in Hardison's eyes "Are you going to let me continue all I needed was a yes or no." I said seeing he was calming with Parker's hands in his.

I'm Happy he finally found someone to love him and his quirkiness. I hope they don't hurt each other of course I'm worried about Hardy but I know Parker and it's hard for her to show emotions and Hardy shows a lot and falls quick. No wonder he loves this team I can tell he was always an open book to me. "Alright, continue" he said fully calm down and rubbing circle in Parker's hand. "Thank you." I said softly pointedly looking at his and Parker's joined hands, he blushed furiously.

"Okay, I wasn't doing a con on them an acquaintance of mine was and she told me she might be over her head so to insecure her safety she would call me every four hours and if she couldn't call she would text. I didn't hear from her in 9 hours any call or text I knew something was wrong. So I hacked her computer and got the information she had on them and added some of my own."

I say and I feel Hardison's proud grin before he even shows it. "Yeah, anyway, I infiltrated them as a seller of cocaine my alias was Monique Daniels she has a rap sheet as long as my leg and was basically fool proof but that isn't what went wrong." I say my smile instantly leaving my lips to a scowl that felt unnatural, that it could rival Quinn or Eliot's.

"I saw someone from my past when I was in foster care with the Moretti family. They weren't bad but not good either just looking for money from the state they had at least 15 kids from ages 2-17. But they had one guy that helped them with the kids, the Moretti's Cecily and Jonathan said they guy was a "family friend". The sarcasm heavily noted. His name was… Juan Hernandez but he was called Junior by all the kids."

Quinn completely stopped and slowly almost painful looked me in the eye the blind rage and fury was very visible. So strong that if I didn't know Quinn any better I would have flinched. He had known this story already but that didn't stop the unadulterated hatred and rage in his eyes or body. "Who is…?" Eliot started to say but before I could cut him off Quinn beat me to it.

"Don't you fucking say his name Spencer!" Quinn almost screamed I knew how he felt about it. Eliot was shocked by Quinn's reaction but hide it well. "Quinn, I have to tell them." I said grabbing his face with both my hands looking him in the eyes.

I stared into his eyes until I felt the tension in his shoulders go down considerably; he still put both arms around my waist and held me tight. I pulled away slightly to put my hand in his to start rubbing circles much like Parker with Hardison. I chanced a look at Hardy's team to see Sophie with a knowing look; Nate was blank while drinking a glass of scotch. How I wish I had a drink for what I was about to say to my big brother because it would crush him.

Looking Hardison I saw the tears he was trying he keep from spilling over like he already knew what I was about to say, I tried to give him a reassuring smile but it was easier said than done. Parker had tears running her cheeks; she was in the foster care too so she would know. "Okay, when I was with the Moretti I was 11, and not to drag this out but Junior molested me. I told my foster parents they called me a liar and made me spend a whole day with him alone. I basically spent the whole day running and hiding from him, that day he promised that for my 12th birthday he would take my innocence for me. He said it like he was doing a favor for me or something."

I took a deep breathe to continue, "My birthday wasn't for a couple of weeks, so during those weeks I did all I could for them to give me different parents. Hell I stole money from their wallets, destroyed the house everything but they wouldn't let me go. A few days before my birthday I had almost gave up, Junior had been trying to touch me all day and the foster parents didn't care or pretended like they didn't see it. I don't know where the idea came from but I decided I was going to blow up their car, needless to say I was immediately taken from there in put in another foster home."

"So when I see him today, I fucking flipped out. He called out to me, "Oh Cassandra is that you!" that was the name I had when I was there." I said finally done with explaining that fucked up story I call my life. Not wanting to see any reaction I got closer to Quinn and put my head on his shoulder blocking everyone from looking in my eyes. Because I knew if they did I would break and the tears would flow and I wouldn't be sure if I could stop them.

"So how did you get here all banged up?" Sophie asked her voice shaking slightly at the end and her eyes were bloodshot when I peeked at her. "I might have stabbed him in the stomach with my pocket knife and may or may not have kicked him in the nuts." I say laughing at the memory that sparked the room to laugh. "But I should have run, so I had to fight my way out of a room full of bodyguards with military backgrounds. After I could fight anymore I jumped out a window..." Before I could finish I heard Sophie gasp. "Oh no it was only out the 3rd story a car broke my fall, it was kind of fun." I said remembering just the window jumping and not what led to it.

"Wow, so would you do it again?" Parker said curious not thinking of how the question sounded to other people, but I knew what she meant. "There's something wrong with you." Eliot said looking at her with a sideways glance. "All cats have nine lives remember, Parker I got a good 6 left now." I said with a cheeky grin.

**Review and tell me what you think. Love ya!**


End file.
